


一口好茶肉

by PomeloShow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomeloShow/pseuds/PomeloShow
Summary: 12/4/2015相当短小的一口甜肉，没什么设定，随便尝一尝吧……
Relationships: China & England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	一口好茶肉

亚瑟说，夹紧。

王耀说，竹签。

亚瑟往里挺了挺，我竹签？我竹签你泛滥成这样？

王耀说哎哎哎你能不能轻点，你那么大个我还夹紧不是找死吗？我心疼我括约肌。

亚瑟：。。。

王耀：关键是我技术太好，怕一用力你就断了。

亚瑟：你夸我硬。

王耀：并没有，你想多了。

亚瑟说，谢谢。

王耀恼怒地吸了吸臀部，把某个东西吞吐更深。此时他们躺在家里的大床上，黑灯瞎火地滚在一起。两个人的衣服在他们一进家门的时候就被脱在了门口。当时亚瑟抱着王耀就往要床上压，连点防护措施都没做。此时他们赤诚相对，一点细微的摩擦就是一阵引人战栗的快感。

亚瑟被王耀夹的轻哼一声，欲望随着尾椎骨向上攀爬，挑断了亚瑟脑中的那根弦，他的绅士开关就这样被打开了，他一边缓慢摆腰摩擦，一边揉着王耀紧俏的两团小屁股，说，老婆我就喜欢你这里，肉肉的，又挺又翘，又圆又滑，手感特别好。一捏上去就把人往那道缝里吸。把两团小白肉掰开一看，中间还有朵小花，正好适合我兄弟插进去。你看现在我兄弟在里面，你的小花正流着口水含着呢。

王耀：。。。

娘的，下流！

王耀在床上的流氓程度是远远比不了亚瑟的。只见他的脸红成小虾米，手臂勾住柯克兰的脖子就往对方的怀里钻。

亚瑟双手撑在床上，任由王耀整个人都挂在他身上。他下面又动两下，问，宝贝，顶到了吗？

王耀抿着嘴唇嗯嗯地呻吟，亚瑟在经过某一个弧度的时候，他忍不住战栗，连话都说不出来，只能咬着牙在对方怀里点头。

那毛茸茸的触觉让亚瑟觉得心情大好，他将自己抵在那一点转着圈摩擦，其实他自己也快忍不住了，下面温热的湿漉漉的触感太好，他自己也是喘息连连。

王耀大喊：啊！

亚瑟吓一跳：怎么？宝贝我弄疼你了？

王耀说：你刚刚又变硬了，我叫一嗓子让你软一点。

亚瑟：。。。

亚瑟恼怒，开始发大招：他用下腹挤压着王耀身上粘粘糊糊的小根，同时抵着王耀肠道致命的那一点不停地撞击。他感受着那湿漉漉的触感，说，王耀，你的这里也硬邦邦的，我在你身体里戳一下，这个小东西就流一点水，你说它淫荡不淫荡？嗯？

王耀被他那根顶的一半魂都没了，哪管什么嗯不嗯的。他一口啃在亚瑟的左肩上，一边哼哼着撒娇，一边抱紧亚瑟就开始扭，把亚瑟的东西扭出去一截由扭进去一截，偶尔还挺一下腰，让自己的小东西在亚瑟身上蹭啊蹭，后穴叼着亚瑟的硬物，使劲的绞动，好像要嘬出什么东西似的。

亚瑟：。。。

操。。。

我还没认真干你就要把我扭射了，你这是几个意思？嫌你老公太持久吗？

亚瑟把王耀放倒在床上，整个人压下去，双手握着王耀的窄胯，半跪在床上，调整对了位置，开始抽插。

王耀的小屁股被他顶的在床上晃啊晃。咿咿呀呀的尖叫声逼得亚瑟发疯。亚瑟越看越觉的王耀是在索吻，于是低下头去堵住了那张红唇，身下的力道不减。王耀想叫叫不出来，只能张着嘴任由对方吸吮红色的小舌，亚瑟几下狠干，唾液和泪水就一起沿着王耀的脸庞流下来。

亚瑟觉得自己老婆真是宝物，热度和湿度俱佳不说，一边干还一边变紧，裹着他的东西不放松，非要他使足了腰力蛮干才能大开大合地出入。亚瑟受不了了，把王耀缠在自己腰上的双腿抓过来，摁着腿根在床上摆成了一个打开的M字，从亚瑟的角度看，王耀身下的风景一览无余。

鲜红的小花此时已完全张开，吞吐着亚瑟的坚硬，随着他的动作收缩和释放，时不时露出一点里面的嫩肉。坚硬的青芽耸立着，在亚瑟的冲击下无奈地晃动，亚瑟想，这也是一个和我一样的男人，我和他做爱，不是因为我把他当作女人，而是真真正正地要满足他，让他获得和我一样的快乐。

亚瑟奋力进出着，看着王耀的小花随着他的动作开启闭合，亮晶晶的液体流了一屁股，随着剧烈的抽插还在不断地四溅。他又忍不住挑衅王耀的小根，捏着那鲜红的头部去抚摸上面的小口，同时用整个手掌的力量揉弄坚硬的茎身，惹的王耀尖叫，忍不住拿小爪子扒拉他。

让我射，柯克兰，你放手让我射！

亚瑟笑着伏到王耀身上，在他耳边吹气，一起嘛，小耀，咱们一起嘛。

此时汗液在两人身上滚动，把他们粘在一起，亚瑟抱着王耀几个剧烈挺身，将自己完完全全地没入，火热地顶端狠狠摩擦了几下，顶在末端不动了。此时两人都战栗起来。王耀四肢攀附在亚瑟身上，内部收紧再收紧，死死地绞着那东西，亚瑟觉得自己的马眼都被触碰到了。

啊！王耀的声音高亢而脆弱。

嗯。。。亚瑟的声音低沉而隐忍。

两人此时口齿相交，在极乐的巅峰努力寻找着呼吸的频率，他们紧紧拥抱，在最脆弱的时候仿佛抓住了救命稻草一般抵死相缠。

这是我的另一半生命，他们确认到，这是我幸福的源泉。

亚瑟将自己轻轻退出，把王耀因为颤栗而并不拢的双腿摆在一起，他想给自己的恋人一个舒服的睡姿，免得他半夜把自己踹起来。

然而没有用，王耀总有奴役亚瑟的办法，他大概觉得有一道精液打得太深了，怕是一时半会流不出来。于是就呜呜的哭起来。

亚瑟吓了一跳，问，怎么了？弄疼你了？

王耀哑着嗓子说，我肚子疼。

亚瑟惊讶，为什么会肚子疼？

王耀哭腔更重了，说，你的东西射的那么深，我待会肯定肚子疼，我先哭一会不行啊？

亚瑟认命地扛起媳妇去洗澡清理，之后的事不提。


End file.
